Years passed
by fall-in-a-well
Summary: Annabeth dumped Percy and he moved on only for them to meet up years later.


**I don't own percy jackson. I haven't gotten any sleep so this will probably suck. I think its like a mush of things. And I know they cant have phones.**

Percy Pov:

I was sitting at the beach when I heard foot steps behind me and when I turned around I saw Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth."I got up and grabbed her hand but she pulled her hand away.

"Percy I can't do this anymore we have to break up."

"Why?"

She just turned an ran off I didn't bother to chase after her.

**Seven years later**

I was cleaning out my closet when I found an old box with **Camp **written on it. I opened it to find old pictures of me at camp. The one that really caught my eye was one of me and Annabeth. We were at the beach with some of the other campers. I think it was the party we through after graduation. I couldn't help but smile at how happy we looked.

I was still staring at the picture when my three year old daughter Audrey walked into my room.

"Let me grab the other boxes and we can go." I put the box back in the closet before grabbing the ones on my bed full of donations and walking out the door.

Its been a year since my wife died and I was finally getting rid of some of her old things. She died in a car crash and I can finally think about her without crying. So I guess if I can do that I can do this.

I put Audrey in her car seat before putting the boxes in the trunk and getting into the front seat. I drove for a few minutes until I reached the donation store. I grabbed the boxes out of car and left them.

I went back to the car and got Audrey out of her car seat. "Were gonna walk to the park and get some ice cream." Audrey frowned and shoook her head. "Would you like me to carry you instead." She nodded and I laughed as i picked her up and began walking to the park.

As I carried her to the park i thought back to the box in closet and all the memories inside it.

"Daddy?

"Yeah Audrey?" I asked sweetly.

"Can I get strawberry?"

I smiled "Sure you can get anything you."

When we reached the ice cream shop by the park I was still thinking about that box.

I payed for Audreys strawberry ice cream and my blue cotton candy ice cream. We sat on a bench by the fountain and ate quietly.

I finished mine and stared down at my daughter who was trying to keep the ice cream from melting I laughed to myself and pulled a napking out of pocket. Before I could wipe her face and hands I saw a flash of blond hair and looked up to see someone I hadn't seen in years.

**Annabeths pov**

I was running through the park trying to get some kind of physical activity done today. While running throught the park I saw lots of families spending the day with their kids.

It made me feel sad because since the day I dumped Pecry I haven't been able to have a good relationship. I remember someone at camp calling it the curse of aphrodite. So besides a boy friend here and there i've been single.

I ran passed a man and a little girl but as I passed them the man called out my name.

'Annabeth!"

I stopped and turned to look at the man but when I looked closer I saw familar black hair and green eyes. "Percy?"

"Yeah it's me." He got up and hugged me.

When he pulled back I smiled."It's great to see you."

"Yeah." He turned around."Audrey I someone for you meet."

The little girl with him got off the bench and looked up at me."Hi"

She familar had brown hair and sea green eyes. I crouched down and stuck out my hand. "Hey i'm Annabeth."

She smiled and shook my hand I looked up at Percy."Whose this Percy?"

"My daughter."

"She has your eyes." I said at last.

He smiled. "Yeah she does."

"Where's her mom?"

He looked away sadly."She died a year ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah but my moms been helping me out with Audrey and I make enough money to take care of her so its ok." He looked down at his daughter and smiled sadly as she licked ice cream off her fingers.

"What kind of job did you get?"

"I work as a marine bioligist."(**I know I spelled that wrong)**

I laughed."Figures."

"Hey I gotta go but we should catch up." He said checking his watch.

"Ok here's my number." I said taking a pen and scratch paper from him.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder as I stared running again."


End file.
